The Blue Raven: Living Life
by tigerlillygirl19
Summary: Third installment of The Blue Raven series. Carter, Kaldur, the Team, and the JL are back two years post the end of my second installment. Carter and Kaldur juggle being parents and being Team members while dealing with the drama and surprises that come with it. Several new characters either of my imagination or taking from the comics. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

TWO YEARS LATER

"Billy Numerous is in containment," Miss Martian said through the intercom. "Beta squad headed home."

"Great," I said with a smile through the com.

 _Recognized Kid Flash B22, Silver Magic B16, Blue Beetle B17, Samurai B24, El Dorado B25_

"Alpha squad is in the house," Bart said taking off his mask. These last two years have been good to him. He's taller, muscular, and more mature, which is expected since he will be graduating this coming school year. He swung an arm over my sister's shoulders as she flashed him a smile. She has also changed into a younger version of our mother with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"With another successful mission, Ese," Jaime said as the Blue Beetle covering retreated into the scarab attached to the middle of his back.

"Just in time for date night eh, Sam?" Eduardo said with a smile to his girlfriend of a year now. She blushed and shrugged in response. She was still adjusting to her powers and in the process of becoming trilingual, learning how to speak and read English and Spanish.

"As long as you are back by curfew and cause no trouble like last time," I said grabbing the flash drive from my sister which held information that caused the mission. "You are free to do whatever you want." I thought for a second. "Mostly," I amended.

"So arcade and dinner in Central City is bueno?" Eduardo asked.

"Muy bueno, just be back by curfew," I respond.

I sat in an office space of the Watchtower. Alpha team had recovered footage from a group of Justice League extremists of recent attacks by metahumans. We got word that they were going to alter the video and release it to the press. The Justice League is still trying to get a better public opinion from the whole Reach predicament.

"Whatcha got?" Nightwing asked as he came in the room, behind me. I covered his shift for him tonight while Batgirl helped him out with a big gang bust tonight in Bludhaven.

"I've watched six of the twenty videos," I said leaning back in my seat as I held my notebook and a pencil. "Ice, fire, earth, all we are missing is air to have all the nations, a shape shifter appeared in two of them same build in both videos but in one you can catch him changing to a smaller build to blend in to Bourbon Street crowd in the New Orleans video."

"I'll watch the rest of them and compare notes," he laid a hand on my shoulder. "You should head home."

I nod, "Yeah," I said checking the time. "I will get there just before their bed time."

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" a chorus sounded as I opened the front door. I took off my shoes just in time for two toddlers to stumble and grab onto me.

"How are my beautiful babies today?" I asked as scooped them both up. "Were you good for your Daddy?"

I approached Kaldur who was getting up from his spot on the ground surround by numerous toys. "Hey, Babe," I said giving him a kiss.

"How was monitor duty?" he said grabbing Manuel from me and grasped my now empty hip.

I shrugged. "It was the usual, the team had two successful missions. Silence for the League. I watched some of the videos that Alpha received. Dick got out early and came to relieve me." I leaned in for another kiss which he happily obliged. "Did you have fun with the twins?" He was supposed to take Dick's shift but he had been taking a lot of the Team training sessions and missed spending time with the twins.

"As I always do," Kaldur said looking down at Manuel how was leaning his head on his father's shoulder. "I think it may be time for bed." I nodded in agreement as Alena rubbed her eye.

I woke up to a hand rubbing along my naked back. I tensed my muscles and stretched before turning my head to look at him. "Good morning."

He leaned in and gave me a slow kiss. "Good morning, Love."

"We need to get ready soon," I said with a groan. "Artemis and Rocky are coming over for a play date."

"You can cancel."

I snorted. "While that sounds appealing, several angry toddlers along with their retired yet still in practice superhero mothers is not worth while repercussions." I got up from the bed nude and turned to look at him. "The twins aren't up yet. I'm going to take a shower," I make my way to the bathroom door stopping at the threshold. "We can always conserve some water, Waterboy," I said with a smirk. I can guarantee that there was most likely no water conserved.

Parker Russel West was the perfect mixture of his parents. Blonde hair like his mother with green eyes like his father along with his freckles. He laughed at all of his father's cheesiest jokes and actions and was already showing a stubborn streak that could rival both of his parents. He showed no signs thus far of being a speedster which surprisingly both of his parents are okay with. 'He can choose if he wants to be a hero, if he has the speed he might feel obligated to be a hero.' Wally said when I asked him.

Amistad Ervin is the spitting image of his mother, thank god, and the light of his mother's life. Her relationship with the father, a douche bag of the highest order who left her, pregnant at the altar, because he wasn't ready. He is a male version mini me of his mother with a head full of hair and much more rambunctious personality.

The four toddlers all sat in a larger play pin (an inflatable miniature pool from the grocery store lined with blanket) while we sat on the couch observing them with wine.

"So I think Kaldur wants another kid," I said as I sipped my glass. "He has been hinting and we have been doing it almost every night."

"You sound like that's a bad thing," Rocky said with a smirk.

"The sex part, no," I said while looking at the twins. "The 'another kid' part I'm not too keen on."

"Why not, Cart?" Artemis said looking at me curiously. "You're a great mom."

"Yeah, I love being a mom, I just don't want to spread myself too thin. It's a perfect juggling match we have going on right now and I don't want to throw another kid into the mix and end up dropping all the balls," I said with a shrug. "I also like where we are right now, we are finally _healed_ from the whole undercover fiasco."

"Well, you're the only one with that issue for now at least," Rocky said.

"Yeah, Wally was raving about all the kids we were going to have," Artemis said with an eye roll. "One kid and he already cries uncle."

They stayed for only a short while and left after lunch when they kids began to get way to cranky to be able to deal with each other. The twins were down for a nap when Kaldur and Connor came home after a male bonding lunch thing.

"Hey," I said as Kaldur kissed me. "How was it?"

"Nice," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "How was the play date?"

"Also nice. No one got hit by a large Lego and there was no biting today," I said with a smile. "And we all had wine, a great play date." 

"Carter, what is taffeta?" Connor asked from his place, leaning against the island.

"It's a type of dress fabric," I said turning to look at him. "M'gann?"

"M'gann."

"You know she is dropping hints, right?" I asked with a raised brow.

"What hints?"

"Conveniently leaving around bridal magazines left over from Rocky's almost marriage, talking about fabrics, and her basically planning Mom and Dad's wedding," I listed off the things with my fingers. "She wants you to propose genius."

"Do Martians have weddings?" Connor asked confused.

"Does it matter if Martians have weddings?" I asked with an eye roll. "She's on Earth because she wanted to be a part of the culture and be as close to a human as she could. Ask her if she ever thinks about you two getting married and if she says yes, you owe me a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

"We need Star Labs to finish a device to stop Fatherboxes soon," Nightwing said angrily at the news Alpha and Beta squads sent. Another metahumans attack occurred tonight. Small, no civilian injured but it will still make the news with Justice League speculation sure to follow.

"And we also need someone to defund Godfrey's TV show," I said as a small screen appeared with his face discussing the "details" from last week's attack.

Another attack occurred this time more severe than the last with several injured citizens, one in critical condition. And some news stations were already making speculations about metahumans terrorists and the Justice Leagues inability to apprehend them.

"We need to find another way," Kaldur said with the same tone of slight anger. "Incapacitate them before they can get away."

"How can we incapacitate them when it's a different combination with each attack?" I asked. "The team can't just bring a trunk full of inhibitor collars and hope we have the right ones."

"That also doesn't bode well with the small window of time they give us," Nightwing stated.

"And EMP inhibitors don't work," I said thinking about Robin's attempt in the last encounter. The squads arrived shortly, all in defeated moods, for debriefing.

After debriefing the others left while M'gann and Connor stayed. "So they appear, cause enough chaos to cause Justice League attention, and when or before they arrive, they disappear by a Fatherbox. Never the same group of individuals, never the same location, never the same circumstances," I said listing off what we know.

"And I couldn't read their minds," Miss Martian added, annoyed.

I pursed my lips. "So they have literally thought of everything," I state. "Great."

"There must be something," Connor said in retort.

"We can try to predict who will be in the next attack, the element twins are a high possibility," Nightwing said. "We can bring their inhibitor collars, apprehend one of them, and bring them in for interrogation."

"But one of them usually has the Fatherbox," I retorted.

"We are also assuming that they will be there when we arrive," Kaldur said pointed out.

"And if not when we arrive that we can possibly be at the next location they appear at," M'gann also pointed out.

"When I became a hero, I didn't plan for on-the-job gambling," I stated leaning against the back of my seat.

"My, my, they have grown since last month," Kaldur's father said as we walked into the room.

"Papa!" Alena exclaimed before releasing my hand and wandering over to her Grandfather. Manuel followed and both crawled into his lap.

"Yes, they are," I said in agreement. "They get their height from Kaldur, thankfully."

"And where is my son?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"We are having some…issues on the mainland," I said with a grimace before replacing it with a smile. "So I am solo today, but Kaldur sends his greetings and sorrow that he had to miss his visit. I think it's because he wanted to defeat you at chess once again."

The man cracked a smile. "He fails to realize that I let him win."

I smirk. "As you keep claiming."

"How are they doing with their swimming lessons?" he inquired. Last time we were here I told him that the twins would begin learning to swim, since by Atlantian standards they were late.

"Amazing, of course," I smiled as the twins probably showed him the memories. "Kaldur really loves being able to teach them. Getting a house with a pool was a great decision."

"It's a rite of passage for a father to teach his young to survive," he proclaimed. "That is universal, transcending any species."

"I wish that was right of all men," I said remembering my biological father. "All Luthor does is involve himself in schemes that can kill his forgotten children."

"It is right of all men," he said defiantly. "Those with the genetic deposition to be men, do not have a guarantee of becoming men."

I smirked. "Insinuating that my biological father is indeed not a man is just another reason why I enjoy our conversations."

We stayed for a couple of hours before the twins began to fall asleep. First, Manuel was out for the count, coming up to me and crawling on my lap before leaning back and snoring seconds later. Alena fell asleep while her Grandfather was teaching her the fundamentals of chess, boring for any two year old.

"Before we leave, there is one thing I would just like to ask of you," I said after a moment of silence that formed once he realized Alena was no longer conscious. "You do not have to answer if you do not wish too, but curiosity and the strong urge to protect my family leave no other choice. Do you know of the Light's future plans?"

He stayed silent starring at the sleeping toddler in his lap. He looked at me moments later. "I wish it were in my power to help but I was unfortunately not as involved in the scheming as I would have liked to be. I was told what to do and what was occurring days or weeks before the plan was to play out."

I frowned. "I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So hey guys, it's me. It's been a while….. like a long while and I'm sorry. Just an update on my life, because I actually have a good excuse as to my prolonged absence….I GOT INTO F***ING MEDICAL SCHOOL! I am in the middle of my first semester/term on spring break and I thought, I should probably make sure they know I'm still alive and that I am continuing this story. So…I'm alive…..I'm continuing this story…(thumbs up emoji) I will not regularly post until this semester ends because….well medical school.

"You're father had no leads," I stated as I strolled into the main room of the Watch Tower with the twins napping in the stroller. Kaldur sighed but nodded in confirmation.

"It was to be expected," he said solemnly as he kissed my forehead. "Star Labs still has not finished their project either."

I sighed in response. "The attacks are escalating and eventually someone will get seriously injured," I say as I think back to a previous attack where the group of rogue metahumans appeared in the middle of traffic in Star City and caused a school bus to go off road. Only scraps and a few minor concussions as injuries but it could have just as easily been more.

"They will eventually make a mistake," was his response. I hoped he was right.

We made our way home and tucked the twins into bed. We laid in bed, myself in his arms as we were both awake.

I tilted my head to look at his face. Eyes closed but face still slightly tense due to stress. "Kal." He opened his eyes and shifted his head to meet my gaze. "Do you want more kids?"

He let out a sigh and slightly smiled. "I would like more."

"Don't you think it'd be a lot on our plate?" I asked maneuvering my body to look down on him. "I mean, what we have now is working. We aren't stressed, we have an even balance of all our duties. Could we handle a new baby with everything at the moment?"

He looked far off in thought for a moment before refocusing on me. "I think we can make anything work when given the task."

I scoffed and raised an eyebrow in criticism. "Did you literally just quote your mentor?"

"My King is a very wise man and that is beside the point," he said with a smile. "You are a magnificent woman and an even more amazing mother. We can do this if you would like to. It is your decision." He kissed me on the lips before laying back down and closing his eyes as he ran his hand through my hair.

I laid my head down on his chest. "I'd like to think on it."

He hummed in response before beginning to breathe more slowly as he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and followed.

" _Mamma! Mamma!"_ My eyes blinked open as I heard Manuel's cries through the baby monitor. I looked at the screen to see he was standing in his crib. I sighed before getting out of bed, careful to not awaken Kaldur, who has not been getting the best of sleep these past few weeks. I put on my robe and slippers before making my way to the twins room. I approach Manuel's crib and wipe the tears from his face.

"What's the matter baby? Another nightmare?" I asked quietly as I lift him of the crib. He nods his head as he curled into my neck and grasps my shirt tightly in his small hands. "Do you want to show me?" He shakes his head and just quietly drifts back to sleep. I sigh and begin rubbing his back. As a baby, he would have nightmares of foggy visions with screaming and yelling that would always frighten him to consciousness. They never get clearer and he never wants to rehear the noises. I can only ever see what haunts him as I hold him while he's asleep. I maneuver to sit in the rocking chair and hold his hand in hopes of seeing what woke him up. I watch as his breaths even out and slow before closing my eyes.

I blink open to find myself in the hallway of a high school. Long and slim lockers painted navy blue line the hallway on either side with a grey and white tiled floor. I walked down the hall that was illuminated with the white florescent lights on the ceiling and the natural light coming from the many windows. Everything seemed normal, until the screaming and shouting began. Immediately a herd of sixty high school students moved in my direction. Instinctually I moved to flatten myself against the lockers as they ran past with looks of panic and fear on their faces. I maneuver through the crowd towards what they were running from hallway of classroom. "You're coming with us girl!" a voice said from one of the classrooms. I entered it to see four of the rogue metahumans. Two girls and two boys, teens to early twenties. I recognize them from the videos. The dark haired dark skinned boy that had a pyro ability stood looking casual in jeans and a hoodie outside of the black uniform and mask he wore in the attacks. The short blonde with a slight tan with geokinesis currently wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants with protective eye wear placed on her head. The taller female with black hair tied in a bun also wearing a hoodie, green, with black jeans. The second male stood in the corner leaning against the wall, observing. They all surrounded a girl dressed in the school uniform of a pleated black skirt with a white polo, stockings, and a sweater. Her hair a pitch black was down and pin straight hiding her face. The girl lifter hair hand and muttered, but nothing happened.

The dark haired girl laughed. "What was that supposed to do?" she smocked. "Is this really the girl we are after?" she turned to the male leaning against the wall who straightened up before morphing into a woman with black hair that ended at her shoulders in a red uniform. Madame Rouge.

" _Do not underestimate her_ ," she said with a thick French accent. " _She has power you could never know_. _Stop stalling and incapacitate her. You do not want to deal with the repercussions of failure would you, Crystal?"_

The girl, Crystal, growled before shifting her hands and with a flick of her wrist, water accumulated in her hands from thin air. The pyro male followed, forming fire in hands threw them at the girl cowering on the floor. She threw up her hands and a black shield formed around her, the assault stopped and the shield dissolved revealing the girl in a black velvet leotard, a purple cloak with black opal gems. The girl had short hair dark purple in color with grey tinted skin. My eyes widened, "Raven," I whispered.

My eyes blinked open to the nursery, the morning rays shinning in. I looked down to see myself and Manuel covered is sweat staring up at me. Alena looking at us from the crib. Before I could make a move, Kaldur opened the door and saw the look on my face and the state of us. "What did he see?"

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "We need to get to the Watchtower."

"I don't know the day," I answered as I held my hand on the shoulder of the Justice League's on call facial sketch artist as she sketched out the faces of the rogue meta-humans.

"Did you see the name of the school where this attack may occur?" Batman asked as he stood there with my mother and Wonder Woman, who was currently the head of the Justice League at the moment.

"No, there were no signs with the name anywhere and the name wasn't embroidered on their shirts either. It was a public school, if the state of the lockers are an indication. They looked like they haven't been painted in years, possibly a decade. Plus some of the girls in the crowds had on pants, which isn't typical of private school."

"That's not much to work with."

I sighed, "That's all he saw. The better question is how Raven has not appeared on the JL radar in the past decade."

"She hid well." he said sharply.

"She had to if even you didn't know about her," I state looking at his face for any indication that maybe he was lying. He said nothing and turned to move towards the zeta platform. "You didn't know about her right?" He gave no indication as he typed in the destination and vanished with the computer announcing his departure. I turned towards Mom, "He didn't know about her right?"

She sighed. "I don't honestly know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Two in one week? Yes, you get two in one week! Happy Easter, Passover, and Weekend! Please comment and let me know how i'm doing, if i misspelled anything, or if you are confused on any topics from past stories. Love y'all-TLG19**_

I sat with Manuel laying on my chest as I manipulated the screen searching. Schools with navy, white, and grey as their colors. Schools with black bottoms as a requirement. Students named Raven. All searches using programs recently written by Tim. It narrowed it down to 200 schools across America and 300 schools in other countries. I sighed as I racked my brain thinking of any other details I could use from my son's vision. No textbooks, no bulletin boards with events. Not a single calendar in sight.

The only lead was the sketched of the rogue metahumans, two of the three were in the missing person database. Tara Markov, the blonde female, reported missing from her foster home in New York City on June 16, 2014 by her foster mother. She left for school, who recorded her not attending that day and she didn't come back home. The police believed a kidnapping due to her personal affects still in the house. The second hit was Isaiah Crockett, who was reported missing by his mother and father on September 20, 2014 on his way one from school in Easton, Georgia. The Batclan was in charge of tracking down any sightings of them.

"Carter."

"Ten more minutes," I replied to my mom as I crossed off another school from the list. I was looking for pictures of the schools on the lists on their websites and crossing out schools who architecturally and physically do not look like the hallway from the vision.

"It's pass midnight," she said coming over and taking Manuel from my arms. "It's time for you to go home. You can come back tomorrow."

I went to argue but I stared at Manuel. _He belongs in his bed._ I nod and stand from the chair. "Did Kaldur bring Alena home already?"

"He's waiting with her by the zeta platform."

I grab Manuel who lets out a soft groan before burrowing himself in my hold. "Momma's sorry baby."

I grab my bag, technically the twins' bag since it contains all of their items, and follow my mom out of the room towards the zeta platform. Kaldur stood there with a still awake Alena who immediately reached for me as soon as I was close enough. I grabbed her out of a smiling Kaldur's grasp, I rolled my eyes at him. He always enjoyed the sight of me with our children, as he admitted to me a year ago. He said he didn't think he would ever find a sight he loved more than the three of us. He went to grab Manuel from my grasp. I shook my head, "I'm good just input for us to get home."

He turned away and I kissed Alena's forehead, "You are going straight to bed. It is way past your bed time."

She put her chubby hands on my face and gave me a mouth kiss. " _I had to give you a good night kiss, Momma."_

I smiled and gave her little kisses all over her face. "Now you have all the good night kisses, and it's time to go to sleep."

I heard the computer announce our names and turned to Mom. "Night, Mom don't stay up to late. You have the appointment with your wedding planner tomorrow at ten."

She sighed heavily. "I know, we have to go over dates and venues and dresses," she rolled her eyes.

"I told you we can always go to the court house, just the family, and then you guys can fly off to some island for like a month as the media blows over," I said with a grin. We had discovered that both of them are okay with getting married but they do not want to make a big show of it like the media has been anticipating for since they were engaged years ago.

"Your grandmothers reactions would be less than tolerable," she said as she kissed the twins heads before setting one in my hair. "Goodnight."

I walked to meet Kaldur on the zeta platform. He grabbed Alena from my grasp, who slightly protested before hiding in her father's neck. We exited the Zeta tube and began walking a toddler in each arm while holding hands.

"Are you upset that we haven't gotten married?" he asked out of the blue.

My eyes widened for a moment not expecting the question. "No, not really. I mean most people use the ceremony as pledging their love for each other to other people. Everyone who is important knows we loves each other. Besides we conceived children, by Atlantian standards we are mated which is basically married."

"But does it matter to you that we are not married by American standards," he said looking in my direction as we walked.

I pursed my lips in thought. _Did I want to have a wedding ceremony?_ "If we ever did want to get married just because we wanted to, I'd want it to be small. Family, team, and League, that's it. It wouldn't be at a church, I'd want it to be at the cave's beach. If we got married I could only see us getting married there."

He smiled. "And why could you only see us getting married there?"

I raised my eye brow and smiled at the glint in his eyes. He of course knew why I would want to get married there, if we did ever get married. "You know exactly why I would want to get married there, it's the first place where I said…" "I love you," we said in unison. He raised our joined hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on the pack of my hand.

We continued walking in comfortable silence, the only noises heard were the quiet snores from Manuel, and the soft sounds of the neighborhood. "What brought this on?"

"Wally is proposing to Artemis," he said with a smirk.

"No!" I said in shock. "When is he doing it?"

"Friday, Parker is spending the night with Wally's parents."

"She's going to so kick his ass if his proposal is cheesy," I said in amusement.

"He's doing it at a paintball arena that Dick has arranged for just the two of them. I believe the owner owed him a favor."

"She's going to like being able to shoot him while he runs. She always likes a challenge," I said with a smirk.

"All heroes like challenges," he said squeezing her hand in his.

"I was a challenge?" I ask with a smirk.

"The best I've encountered."

"Mimi, with all due respect, Mom' is not getting married in a church," I said as I scroll through the portfolio of color schemes that the wedding planner had brought with her.

"And why is that?" Mimi said in a huff.

"First off Mom and Dad aren't religiously affiliated, period. So why should they get married in place of religion when they do not practice religion?"

She remained silent with my assessment in thought. "Alright, then why don't they do it in the Star City Botanical garden?"

"Dad has a pollen allergy."

"He can take an anti-histamine."

"Mom, this is your wedding," I blink up to look at her where she sat directly across from me. She was silently sipping on her second glass of wine. "Wouldn't you like to have a decision of the location you say your vows?"

"Oliver and I have entertained getting married on a beach," she stated vaguely with a dull tone. I narrowed my eyes, she was always this way with my grandparents. Always concerned with their thoughts and desires above her own.

"Did you entertain the idea and like the idea?" I asked placing the portfolio down on the table and focusing solely on her. "Or did you hate the idea?"

"She hated it of course!" Mimi answered for her.

"Mimi, she is a grown woman who can answer for herself. You have had _two_ weddings let Mom plan hers!" I said angrily.

"Do not have the tone with me, young lady—" Mimi stated in scolding me.

"Mom, she's right. This is my wedding and while I appreciated your opinion sometimes you give it when it is not asked for," mom answered politely. "Trisha," she turned to the wedding planner across the table from her. "Give me all the locations of beaches you have available for hundred people."

"A hundred people?" Mimi exclaimed. "That's not—"

"The perfect amount," I said cutting of Mimi. "Now mom what were you thinking for color schemes? I won't judge you if you go with a sea theme." I smirk at her. "Too much."

"Blues and greens," she said with narrowed eyes. "Not sea themed."

I moved to have to portfolio face her. I point to a shade of blue and green. "I like these colors." She smiled and nodded her head in approval. I had found the shades of green and blue closest to their eye colors.

I cross my wrists together in front of me forming a shield as Starfire's glowing hand landed on it. I used the shield to push her back before throwing an energy disc at her. She dodged it barely with a growl. She flew in the air and fired more star bolts at me, well my shield. She got closer down and began to punch the shield. I dissipated the shield and tackled her. As soon as she was on the ground I got back to my feet and flipped away. There was no point in trying to keep her on the ground, her strength rivaled Superboy's. She got up and began to try to land a hit I dodged them as quickly as I could. She twisted her body and tried to land a kick. I jumped away from it and with the momentum I gained I flung my body back towards her. I grabbed her arm and flung her over my body having her land on my back once more.

 _Starfire: FAIL_ appeared in the air. I let placed my hands on my knees and I bent over to catch my breath. "That was a great match, Kori."

She bounced up and smiled. "That was almost as joyous as the practice combat sessions I have with the Nightwing."

I snorted. "Something tells me no one can top those sessions," I say giving her a knowing look. After two years of eyeing each other, Dick and Kori were having relations. I wouldn't call it dating, because that word frightens Dick.

Her orange tinted skin turns slightly pink as she blushes. "I will not do the telling of the kissing."

I smiled. "Kiss and tell, you will not kiss and tell, Kori."

She smiled sheepishly in response at her error. "I will not do that either." I walked over to the cooler and pulled out two water bottles. Tossing one at her before opening mine, and drinking it. "I would like to thank you once more for training with me. Training with the team is delightful but having someone with similar powers reminds me of my home planet and training with my K'norfka." A far off look appeared in her eyes as she viewed her memories.

I smile. "It was no bother, Kori, never hesitate to ask." I drink more of my water. _You couldn't do training if you got pregnant_ , a voice in my head said. I sighed as I placed my bottle on my chest. _I couldn't do a lot of things while pregnant._ I thought to myself. _I couldn't keep up with the twins. I'd be exhausted and hormonal all the time. I couldn't eat things I want._ I gasped in horror. _I couldn't drink coffee._

"Carter are you feeling well?" Kori asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I blink to her. "I'm fine just thinking."

"He wants another kid," I said as I placed a box of cereal into the cart. I showered at the Watchtower before walking home to grab the car and head grocery shopping, kid free. As soon as I was in the store I placed the blue tooth head set in my ear and called Artemis.

"Okay," she said. "Do you want another kid?"

"No," I said immediately. "And I hate myself for it."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to hurt his feelings."

"Well," she took a slip of something. "Why don't you want another kid?"

"Because I want to train with the team and not just look at them as a spectator. If I want to get my aggressions out in fighting, I want to able too. Not run on a treadmill at like 2 miles per hour or hit a punching bag. Also pregnancy is exhausting, I have toddlers. I slept all the time when I was pregnant with them. I can't do that now, I have to stay up. I'll be cranky and angry, and eat disgusting food combinations. Not to mention I'll be an emotional mess," I said in a huff as I look at the apples and put them in the produce bag I have.

"Okay, no repeat that back to Kaldur. Have him understand your point of view," she said as she sipped on her drink again. "Also you wouldn't be able to drink wine."

"Oh, speaking of which, I need to get more wine," I said as I pushed the cart towards the snack aisle. I grabbed boxes of apple sauce, crackers, pretzels, and organic fruit snacks.

"I think Wally is going to propose to me."

I froze as I place vegetable chips in the cart. "Why do you say that?"

"For one, he's been carrying a ring box for a month," she said with a snort. "Baywatch forgets I do his laundry when he has busy weeks."

I snort. "Jeez, Wally."

"Also I walked in on him once putting Parker to bed talking about how magical and princess like Mommy would look in a white dress," she said with a soft tone.

"Well, he's right you'd make a beautiful bride," I said as I walked down the wine aisle. "Speaking of marriage, Kaldur asked if we would want to get married. Since Mom and Dad are getting married, which by the way they are getting married on a beach."

"Cool, I'll remember to get a dress with a short skirt."

I scoff. "You're a bridesmaid. It's probably going to be ankle length and light fabric. Some shade of blue, green, or gold. Now should I go with red or white?"

She scoffed. "Both."

"And that's why you are my best friend."

"Obviously."


End file.
